


Collision

by Thisisnotaphasemom (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Although this is mc707 there will be hints of other "romances" in this fic, Animal Transformation, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fruits Basket au, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing, SPOILERS for most routes esp Seven's, Slow Build, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Thisisnotaphasemom
Summary: In which the RFA has a secret —
they're all tied together through a curse that transforms them into animals. The MC may be the one who can break it, but each member fears rejection if she knew. They hide behind their phones as a result, but the truth is harder to find.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is so terrible; im sorry. this is my first mysme fanfiction so I apologize if anything is OOC. I hope to improve on this throughout the story since I actually worked a lot on the plot, and characterizations under the influence of a Fruits Basket AU. It's just so hard to write sometimes ;_; 
> 
> As I mentioned in the tags, there will be spoilers for most the routes, and possibly the secrets too! I haven't done Jumin's route yet since I'm doing Seven's first instead ahaha. Every other route's mini story will have its impact here too.
> 
> Yeah. Enjoy and sorry for this garbage.

Footsteps lingered in the building, but it had caught him off-guard. Pale green eyes were wide with fear like a wild animal on the verge of triggering their flight instinct. It took minutes before he could feel safe within the sanctuary of his new home. Other people like him were inside the sanctuary too, but he couldn't wrap his head around it ever since his arrival.  
  
It didn't occur to him that he should stop behaving like prey, and more like the predator his unnecessary friend had taken inside him. He felt like prey that would only cower until he was sure that his savior's words rang true. They would be free.  
  
His mind took its time easing itself from the heart racing in his own chest, and the fur that threatened to spill from all over his body. He didn't need the reminder that he was hideous; that he was simply a demonic creature out to harm his own God. No, his savior promised that they would view the human race as inferior under the grasp of the wild.  
  
That was why he took matters into his own hands.  
  
The young man clutched the fetish in the palm of his hand - a part of an antler taken off of a carcass from months ago. It symbolized his savior whom the followers had dubbed Pan. He was alone as he carried out his plan, but that plan had nearly failed when he was caught in a trap. The memory made him wince as he leaned down to brush against the wound on his ankle.  
  
A girl had saved him. He remembered that much. It didn't even occur to her that this was actually a human caught in the woes of a trap. It made his job much more easier as he worked away on the app that RFA's hacker had programmed himself.  
  
The will of nature would win. He wouldn't disappoint Pan.  
.  
  
Your calves were burning as you made your way towards the bus stop. The bus teasingly moved by a few inches, which caused your eyes to bulge in fear. It eventually departed from its spot right as you got there, but the passengers cared less about the poor girl bent over and panting on the middle of the sidewalk.  
  
Muttering a string of curses under your breath, you straightened yourself out, and moved out of the way of impending assholes trying to walk by. You were fortunate enough that you knew your way around town, or else you'd be in a very difficult spot. The walk back to "your" apartment wasn't all too bad, but the bus would have been convenient. If you waited any longer, you might end up arriving home in the dark.  
  
You knew a certain RFA member wouldn't approve of that with the looming threat of Unknown. The thought of a stalker left you feeling shivers ripple through your body on a fairly warm day. Somehow, you were surprised that you had kept to the membership so far with anything that could happen these days.  
  
With a sigh, you were about to open the door to the apartment complex when a red blur appeared in the corner of your eye. You paused momentarily; retracting your hand from the doorknob to spy the weird sight from a second ago. The sight was confusing, to say the least, when you spotted a red fox staring right back at you with surprisingly intelligent eyes.  
  
Red foxes were rare sights with the endangered status looming over their heads. You had seen something akin to an arctic one a month earlier. Lucky you, right? You were fumbling for your phone, but the small creature had caught on to your intentions. It darted away before you could even snap the picture, and the disappointment left you groaning in the middle of the doorway.  
  
"Excuse me? Can you please move."  
  
You turned to see an older man irritably eyeballing the blockage before him. You sheepishly grinned as you moved out of the way as he made his way wherever, mumbling about manners.  
  
It was rather odd that people lived in an apartment complex where all of these important documents resided. The need to question had stirred discomfort, but you brushed it off for the sake of dealing with the mysterious organization. Besides, you wanted to tell them about the fox you briefly saw more than you wanted to bring up the way RFA was ran.  
  
.  
  
You settled for dropping any possession once in your arms onto the couch before you settled for the computer to send out invitations to guests. The luxury of relaxing would come eventually, but the sound of your cellphone ringing told you that it would have to be postponed for the moment.  
  
You pressed your phone against your ear as you spoke, "Hello?"  
  
" _Heya! I was calling to see if you had gotten home safely_." Seven's cheerful voice rang through the speaker of the phone. You could vaguely hear the sound of fingers tapping the surface of his keyboard.  
  
"Can't you see me through the video camera thingamajig?" you replied with a roll of your eyes.  
  
" _You mean the CCTV?"_ he corrected before falling silent, save for his breathing through the speaker. His voice returned with renewed vigor, but a serious tone replaced his initial one. " _I'm doing my best to keep an eye on you, but I can only do so much when you're away. Keep me updated, alright?_ "  
  
" _Will do, Seven_." The keys in the background had faded briefly after you assured him of your safety, but the sound had reminded you of that of a laptop. You ignored it for now with your thoughts returning to the fox. " _Did you ever see a red fox around here?_ "  
  
" _A red fox?_ " Seven's voice did not show any hints of intrigue, but the shock was there.  
  
"Yeah. I just saw one outside of the apartment complex."  
  
" _Really?_ " he softly chuckled as if it were a good joke, but he didn't seem to believe you. " _I haven't been near Rika's apartment in awhile. I didn't think she attracted them to her place especially when it's in the city._ "  
  
"You don't believe me then." you grumbled, but what could you do? The story could sound silly to the right people, and you hardly knew the guy outside of the messenger. In fact, the whole entire scenario you were in sounded bizarre; like an otome game.  
  
The reminder that you had supposedly downloaded one, thanks to your insensitive friends, that you were in this situation in the first place.  
  
" _You still there?_ " You could almost imagine him quirking a brow when you were slow to reply.  
  
"Yes! I was just... thinking."  
  
" _Are you thinking about the hacker still? Don't worry about it. I'll have it solved, and then we can... can..._ "  
  
"Meet?" The finishing word upon your tongue when he trailed off.  
  
" _Right!_ " The hesitation cured, and the bright voice returning to match the personality from the messenger before that faded once more. " _Damn, my boss is bugging me. I gotta take this call. See ya!_ "  
  
The call ended just like that as you returned to your photo gallery. The photographs you had taken were no where as good as a professionals - you never saw V's work before - yet it was enough to still make out what you've wanted to capture. Zen would say that it was better than Jumin's attempts.  
  
Except in this case, it looked like Jumin tried to take the photo for you. You must've tried to capture the photo of the fox without realizing it, and accepted the failure instead. The photo was extremely blurry, and tilted. The fox was there - the coat abnormally a vibrant red as it fled from the cityscape.  
  
There had been an increase in animals taking on strange colors later. You assumed it had something to do with evolution possibly? You didn't really know how the genetics worked besides certain colors making it easier to camouflage into their surroundings.  The thoughts continued for a little longer as you typed up some emails to guests suggested by the rest of the RFA.  
  
.  
  
Your phone rang again with another ringtone. Jumin, and Jaehee were already in the chat  room later in the night. It would be a good idea to try to bond with the other members some more if you were going to stay for awhile longer. Seven had told you that you could easily leave if you wanted to, but it was not exactly a decision to be made lightly. Not to mention Unknown was still hot on your heels, and that was still a mess to be sorted out.  
  
You entered the chat room -

Your phone rang again with another ringtone. Jumin, and Jaehee were already in the chat room later in the night. It would be a good idea to try to bond with the other members some more if you were going to stay for awhile longer. Seven had told you that you could easily leave if you wanted to, but it was not exactly a decision to be made lightly. Not to mention Unknown was still hot on your heels, and that was still a mess to be sorted out.  
  
You entered the chatroom -  
  
  
**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang,  
  
**Jumin Han:** Elizabeth 3rd has been shedding more than usual.  
  
**Jumin Han:** Have you been doing anything different with her lately?  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** No, Mr. Han. I've been following the same schedule. It would be nice if she stopped shedding. I don't want any more c-hair;;;  
  
_[ MC has entered the chat ]_  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** Hello, MC.  
  
**Jumin Han:** Hello.  
  
**MC:** Is there something wrong with Elizabeth 3rd?  
  
**Jumin Han:** Yes. She hasn't been feeling her beautiful self today. I just got her groomed two days ago.  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** I told you. I haven't changed her diet.  
  
**MC:** Sorry to interrupt the cat talk, but has anyone seen wild animals in the city lately? ...If we're in the same part of Seoul.  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, actually... a random cat had walked by the building today. I don't believe in superstitions, but it was a black one. I ended up with more work too.  
  
**Jumin Han:** Nonsense. There's no such thing as bad luck.  
  
**Jaehee Kang** : ...  
  
**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, make sure that you've written up a nice presentation about a wine safe for cats to drink.  
  
**MC:** My condolences, Jaehee. Bad luck is no fun.  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** Thank you...  
  
_[ blurry photo of a fox in the distance is uploaded ]_  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** ;;;  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, did you take that photo?  
  
**Jumin Han:** No. I don't like wasting energy taking photos of something like that.  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** What is that then?  
  
**MC:** It's a fox.  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** Impossible. Foxes never make their way into a busy city like that.  
  
**Jumin Han:** I'm sure you have eyes, Assistant Kang. Use them. It's a fox.  
  
**MC:** Harsh;;  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** I'm used to it .  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** (u_u) "  
  
**Jaehee Kang:** If it really is a fox, I'm surprised one was bold enough to be near the streets.  
  
**Jumin Han:** Whatever. How about we talk about Elizabeth 3rd finally being given the chance to drink wine with me.  
  
_[ ZEN has entered the chat room ]_  
  
**ZEN:** Ugh. How about no?  
  
  
You watched the bickering break out between the two men in the chat room as you sighed. You suspected Jaehee was in the same position.  
  
Eventually the chat room quieted down when everyone departed for the time being to pursue the excitement real life had to bring. You remained in the apartment as you normally did simply for your safety, but Seven reminded you a lot of your own parent who worried constantly about your well-being. With that thought brushed aside, you took the opportunity to look at your texts as a new message popped up shortly afterwards.

  
  
**ZEN:** You don't think foxes are all that nice, do you? They're wily animals that like to manipulate others.  
  
**MC:** What are you suggesting then?  
  
**ZEN:** I say dogs are better. They're loyal, and they're always eager for pets unlike cats. Rabbits are nice too.  
  
**MC:** I hear rabbits can die from shock if you give them a bath.  
  
**ZEN:** Huh. That's something I never knew of before.

  
  
You snorted before you turned off your phone. The RFA pestered you to eat daily, but since you're stuck at the apartment, you've decided that take-out would be good.  
  
You'd talk to the other members later.


End file.
